


Spin the Bottle

by 78meg9



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Small Town, First Kiss, M/M, Spin the Bottle, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/78meg9/pseuds/78meg9
Summary: If you're going to play spin the bottle, you've got to have the balls to kiss people. At least that's what Lovino thinks.





	Spin the Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is written for my highschool au (you can find more at my blog- (http://ask-baby-friends-trio.tumblr.com/) Enjoy!

Lovino’s first kiss was supposed to be in Francis’ basement playing spin the bottle. Of course, Lovino wasn’t playing. He was pouting in a chair only near enough to see the action. If anyone asked, he needed to keep an eye on his brother who was barely a freshman.

That, and he wanted to see who Antonio would kiss. 

Lovino knew Antonio had kissed someone before. He dated Roderich for a while… so naturally he had to… right? So why did that bother him so?

There was a lot of giggling. Bella had just kissed Elizabeta, Elizabeta had kissed Gilbert, and Gilbert had kissed Francis. Lovino made a face. This game was the worst. 

And then the bottle landed on Antonio. Lovino watched through the corner of his eye as Francis leaned in to kiss  _ his _ crush with too much tongue. Antonio smiled, completely oblivious. 

Ever since Antonio had come back from summer break, Lovino was seeing him differently. He had the biggest crush on him in middle school. Lovino had even left  _ love  _ notes for god sake. But now things were different. Antonio was older now. He had a tan, he had a decent personality. He could have anyone he wanted.

Lovino looked down at his hot chocolate in frustration. He wished he hadn’t come to the party at all.

The bottle spun round and whoever it landed on had the crowd in oohs and ahhs. Lovino heard his brother’s voice rising above the rest. “He’s not playing!”

Lovino looked up to see that everyone was looking at him. Gilbert was smiling cheekily, his red beady eyes making Lovino’s blood pressure rise. 

“Looks like you gotta kiss the spitfire over there.” He said, elbowing Antonio. 

“Too bad, I’m not fucking playing,” Lovino said. “Spin again.”

“It’s the rules,” Elizabeta said grinning. Lovino knew she was only here to watch her male friends make out. “Come on Antonio, kiss him.”

Interestingly enough, Antonio wasn’t saying anything. Lovino glared at him, trying to give him the hint that he should start defending Lovino’s honor  _ right about now _ .

“Um,” Antonio muttered out. If Lovino didn’t know better he would say his face was slightly red.  “Ok.”

So much for defending his honor. 

Lovino would rather die than let anyone know this would be his first kiss. He had a girlfriend before. Once, maybe, in third grade. Something told him though that Bella was just playing along rather than being really into it- but it counted goddamn it. In Lovino’s head, he’s kissed lots of people. 

His face twisted into a deep scowl as Antonio approached. Despite Lovino’s best efforts to seem above it all, his heart was pounding. This was going to happen. He was going to kiss Antonio. Suddenly his sun tanned skin was right there, and Lovino felt himself relax as he leaned into what was supposed to be his first kiss.

Calloused fingers brushed his hair away from his face, and Lovino felt soft lips touch his forehead. 

“There!” Antonio said, giving a blinding smile to his friends. “Now who spins next?”

Golden eyes watched as Antonio went to sit back down. He wasn’t even looking at him. Lovino felt his face burn red as he rubbed his forehead. Antonio had… not kissed him.

He sat there stubbornly through the rest of the game, only looking up to meet his brother’s eyes once. Feliciano was looking at him with his stupid doe eyes, but Lovino quickly looked away. He didn’t want to deal with this now. 

[=]

Antonio found him on the front porch about an hour later. Lovino was surprised he even remembered he was there. 

Lovino made sure this fact was displayed on his face as clearly as possible. His furrowed eyebrows said “piss off” while his half grimace said, “you hurt me in a way my denial hasn’t let me understand yet.” It was a very menacing expression. 

“Aw, cute face!” Antonio cooed, poking his cheek. “I love when you pretend to not smile.”

Someone give him the award for the most oblivious dumbass in the world because by in large Antonio had earned it. “What do you want?”

“Came by to see if you wanted a drink.” Antonio held up the red solo cup he had snatched from Francis’ kitchen. “Finest wine in the house.”

Fuck yeah. The only thing that could calm him better than anything else: alcohol. Normally, the average high school party would have one, maybe two stashed beers. But not Francis’ parties. With his parent’s expensive wine cellar there was always something to go around. It was a hazard though. Newbies, like Feliciano, tended to go wild. But Lovino was seasoned.

They stood together like that, watching the darkened trees in the yard. That August night was cooler than it had been before, but still somewhere in the tree line flashes of lightning bugs glowed. 

It was never Lovino’s nature to confront his problems head-on. But the longer he stood there with Antonio, the more frustrated he got. Why! Why did Antonio find it perfectly fine to kiss  _ everyone _ else he knew, but there was something so repulsive about Lovino that made him stay away?

If it was the age difference Lovino was going to kill him. Two years was nothing in the grand scheme of things. Sure he tormented Francis when he dated freshmen, but those were  _ freshmen _ . Lovino was a sophomore. He was mature. 

He remembered back to middle school, where Antonio had once seemed so much older than him. Back then Antonio had gladly volunteered to babysit him as if a gangly kid with braces was somehow more mature than a fourth grader with anger issues. 

Even later still Lovino was stuffing secret notes in Antonio’s locker, hiding behind fake pen names and hidden admiration. He kept that up for every year they shared in their Catholic middle school. Antonio only ever wrote one response, and one was enough. The reassurance Lovino always needed he got, that Antonio had a crush on  _ him- _ Lovino.

Ever since the confession Antonio didn’t even know he admitted to, Lovino had been waiting. If Antonio liked him, and he liked Antonio, there was no reason they couldn’t be together. 

So then why didn’t he kiss him?

Lovino must’ve been staring pretty hard at the wine in his hands because he didn’t notice Antonio had moved closer until he touched him.

“Hey.”

The ripple in his cup was the only indication Lovino gave of being startled. “Hey.”

“I haven’t seen much of you all night.”

“Yea, well, you’ve been pretty busy  _ occupying _ others.”

“Hm?” Antonio tilted his head trying to see him better. “But I like hanging out with you.”

_ Oh really. _ Lovino thought bitterly.  _ The one person you never have to get tired of kissing _

“If I haven’t seen much of you, it’s because you’ve been sulky all night.”

Lovino looked up sharply. “I have not!” He resisted the urge to pout. “This is how I usually am at parties.”

Antonio shook his head. “No, no. Well, yes, but that’s not what I mean. I’m getting all confused- I came to apologize. About the game. I think I’m the reason you’re upset.”

Lovino eyed him. “You think so?”

“Yeah. I always seem to be going out on the wrong limb. I should’ve never forced you to participate in the game. I didn’t want our first kiss to be like that.”

A small flame of hope began to blossom in Lovino’s heart. This was really happening. “Our first kiss?”

“Yeah! You’ve never been kissed before, that’s why you were so flustered. You shouldn’t be so ashamed, it’s perfectly normal! In fact, Francis offered to give you a lesson. He told me to ask you.”

And just like that the hope died. If Antonio was any dumber, he would be braindead. 

“Yea, you know what, ask Francis.” Lovino slammed back the rest of his drink before crumpling it in his hand. “Tell him I would  _ love _ to french him because apparently no one else will!”

“Lovi-”

He didn’t let Antonio finish before shouldering him out of the way and disappearing into the house. Un-fucking-believable. 

[=]

It was just his luck that Antonio was their ride home for the night. Lovino spent half an hour looking for Feliciano, which he had learned from experience would take as long as the drive home. He found him with his arms around Ludwig, giggling inanely. 

“Bye, byee!” Feliciano waved, still holding onto Ludwig and not going anywhere. Lovino grimaced, realizing to his great unfortunate Feliciano had found a way to drink too much and he would be blamed for it. Sure, he fabricated his entire reason to attend the party to watch Feliciano, but he didn’t realize that would mean  _ actually _ watching him.

It took another twenty minutes to get him in the car, which did not include detaching him from an unfortunate Ludwig. 

“Where’s Feli?” Antonio asked when Lovino went to fetch his lazy ass. 

“Crying in the backseat.”

“Why-”

“Mes amies! Come say goodbye before you leave.” 

Francis came to wish them a goodnight, leaning in a little too close to Antonio with his hug. “You’re in good hands,” he said to Lovino as he adamantly dodged his open displays of affection. “Not that you ever need to worry, he hasn’t had a drop.”

Lovino had noticed that. In fact, he had never seen Antonio drink. Most of the time he just assumed it was because he was the designated driver, or because he had sworn to Romulus he would watch out for Lovino. But then again, it seemed like he  _ always _ was designated driver.

It didn’t really matter what Antonio’s alcohol intake was, because with the awkward silence on the way to the car Lovino was wishing he was the one drunk off his ass, not Feliciano. 

“Get in the car!” Lovino shouted, trying to bodily push his brother into his seat. 

Feliciano only laughed, his feet dangling precariously. “I want to ride with the door open.”

“Do you want to die?”

“Ludwig will save me.”

“Ludwig’s not going with us!”

With a final heave, Feliciano tumbled forward in his seat and Lovino fell in after him. Two more minutes of shaking limbs and finally he was free. 

“Where to?” Antonio asked as they dodged the late night chill. 

Lovino rolled his eyes. It seemed that no matter how mad he could be, Antonio still found a way to make him feel at ease. “Rome tonight.”

“Noooo.” Feliciano moaned from the back seat, popping up like a broken jack-in-the-box. “I want to go hooome.”

“Calm down, Feli. Bastard’s gonna take us there.”

It was a dumb inside joke. Ever since Antonio had learned to drive, he was a notoriously bad navigator. To help him out, Lovino renamed all the streets places they wanted to go one day. Rome just happened to be the Vargas’ house. 

They rode in silence the rest of the way, but in between sulking at the window, Lovino kept sneaking looks at Antonio. 

He looked serious. Even when Antonio was just resting, he usually smiled. Lovino wondered if something was bothering him. Maybe being around him all the time was finally taking a toll. That’s what happened to his parents after all.

The road were lit with soft streetlamps, and Lovino thought of all the times they used to walk those streets. Francis’ house wasn’t too far from his own, situated right between them and the park. That park was where everyone used to meet, on the playground and in the sparse woods where they would play. He often wondered how Antonio managed to make it out there everyday. Unlike the rest of the neighborhood, he had to take the public bus to and from school. Yet he always made time to hang out with him.

The familiar turned into dread as they reached their destination. Antonio pulled up slowly, the headlights off. 

“Feliciano’s asleep.” Lovino groaned, looking away from the window for the first time. “Wake up, lazy ass.”

“Wait.”

Lovino looked up to meet Antonio’s eyes. “What, you wanna keep him? Be my guest, I’m sure Nonno wouldn’t mind.”

Antonio shook his head. “I need to say something. About the party. I feel like all I’ve done is annoy you tonight, more than usual. It seems like no matter what I say it just pushes you away.”

Lovino stayed quiet. 

“But what I said tonight, about not kissing you. I meant it.”

“Oh, oh wow okay! So you’re saying you want me to kiss Francis?”

“Do you want to?”

“No!” Lovino snapped, his eyes blazing. “God! Everytime I think you’re on the right track you just go and vere off. Everytime I think I read the signs right, I’m wrong again!”

“I meant what I said.” Antonio said suddenly.

Lovino ground his teeth. “About?”

“About not wanting your first kiss to be like that”

“Then what  _ do  _ you want my first kiss to be like?”

“This.”

He should have seen it coming. He really should have seen it coming. But suddenly Antonio had leaned down and kissed him, his hands cupping Lovino’s cheek with calloused fingers. 

Just like that, the world was gone. There was nothing but Antonio, and the pounding of his heart. 

When Antonio finally pulled away, Lovino’s eyes were glassy.

“I’m so sorry-”

He couldn’t finish before Lovino had closed the miniscule gap between them and kissed him again. And again. And again until they both couldn’t breath. 

“I like you,” Lovino managed out when they pulled away. And just because Antonio had the tendency to be completely stupid, he clarified. “ _ Like _ like you. Romantically.”

“Good.” Antonio grinned, still holding onto the back of Lovino’s shirt. “Because I like you, romantically.”

Lovino leaned in again, letting their lips touch softer this time. Carefully, perfectly. 

“Awww,” A syrupy voice from the backseat offered. “You guys!”

“Feliciano, I swear to god-” 

“I knew you liked him!”

“I thought you were asleep!”

Feliciano beamed at his brother, the pattern from the seat imprinted on his cheek. “I won’t tell Nonno, promise.”

“Here, I’ll help you out.”

Antonio got out of the car, walking around to let Feliciano stumble out on his own. Together, they managed to get Feliciano to his feet and to the front door. 

“Shshshshshhhhhhh.” Feliciano giggled as they got close. “You stay out here Lovi, I’ll stall. G’night, Tonio.”

“Goodnight Feli.” Antonio laughed, watching him slip through the door with a resounding crash. “He’s something else.”

“Well, so are you.”

Lovino leaned against the porch railing, running his fingers alongside the wood. “So what now?”

“Well, I was hoping to ask you out on a date.”

“Everyone’s going to have something to say.”

“I think they already know I like you.”

Lovino rolled his eyes. “Figures, everyone else in this fucking town knows and I didn’t see it.”

“Really? You didn’t notice at all?”

“No!” Lovino laughed. “Not at all, you’re always making me think  _ maybe _ but then you act like I’m your little brother.”

Antonio sat down next to him. “Lovino, I drive you to and from school everyday. I spend time with your little brother, I go out of my way to ask you out on valentine's every year. What more could I have said?”

“Oh you think that’s clear? Try leaving love letters in your 7th grade locker.”

“Oh my god.” Antonio gasped. “That was you? Lovino! I wrote back that I had a crush on  _ you! _ What more could you want?!”

Lovino looked down, picking at his sleeve. “I wanted you to make the first move.”

Antonio laughed. “You’re impossible.”

“But you like me.”

“But I like you.” Antonio conceded, leaning down until they were inches apart. Lovino sealed the gap, kissing him until the motion-sensored lights went out and they were left under the stars. 

  
  



End file.
